The present invention relates generally to the field of aerodynamics and, more specifically, to a lift enhancing tab capable of increasing the maximum lift capability and reducing drag at high-lift conditions for airfoils employing multi-element flap systems. The tab is placed near the trailing edge of the cove of a multi-element airfoil and is nominally perpendicular to the lower surface of the airfoil, and forces the airflow leaving the trailing edge to turn toward the following wing element.